fmafandomcom-20200222-history
Maria Ross
Second Lieutenant Maria Ross is an Amestrian soldier stationed in Central City under the command of Major Alex Louis Armstrong. Described as honest, decent and caring by her superior officer, 2nd Lt. Ross is an exemplary soldier capable of balancing her dutiful professionalism with her personable human side. Ross first appears when she and her partner, Sergeant Denny Brosh, are assigned to escort and guard Edward and Alphonse Elric in place of Major Armstrong after the three alchemists arrive in Central. Ross and Brosh, just as many others, initially mistake Al for the famous "Fullmetal Alchemist" and find themselves confused as to the brothers' idiosyncrasies, but come to an understanding with them relatively soon. When the Elrics head toward their initial goal of the National Central Library's First Branch, Lt. Ross is given the unhappy task of informing them that the building and all the precious research materials inside had been destroyed the day before their arrival in a fire whose origin appears to have been arson. Lt. Ross and her partner continue to guard the young alchemists as they find other means of acquiring and deciphering the information they seek, and are further shocked by the Elrics' casual rapport with such high-ranking officers as Lt. Colonel Maes Hughes as well as the exorbitant amounts of money they are able to throw around as part of their yearly government research grant. But the real shock comes when Ross and Brosh learn from the horrified Elrics that their code-breaking is complete and that the fruit of their labors has revealed that the Philosopher's Stone is made up of live human beings. Manga The two bodyguards are ordered by the higher-ranked Edward Elric not to mention this finding to anyone, but are soon forced to divulge the truth when Major Armstrong presses them. Together, the Elrics, Armstrong, Ross and Brosh investigate deeper into the matter and deduce that the Fifth National Central Laboratory was involved with the gruesome manufacture of Philosopher's Stones. Despite Major Armstrong's order to stay away from the facility until proof has been found, Ed and Al sneak away in the middle of the night to investigate on their own, putting Ross and Brosh - as their bodyguards - in a bit of a spot. Ross, furious, heads off toward Lab 5 with her partner in tow. 2003 anime In the 2003 anime, 2nd Lt. Ross takes a slightly different role. After overhearing the truth of the Philosopher's Stone's creation, she deduces on her own that the depressed Elric brothers need alone time and diverts Major Armstrong from disturbing them. She goes in to check on the boys and sees that Edward appears to have given up on his search for the Stone and berates him for abandoning his dream when its goal is so much bigger than just him and his brother. Ross tells Ed that it is all right to be afraid and have to start over from a pile of wasted effort, giving him the strength to keep going. When Ed, Al, Ross and Brosh discover that Lab 5 may be the place where the Philosopher's Stone was being researched in secret, the 2nd Lt. demands that Fullmetal and his brother stay put for their safety and entrust investigating the facility to them. Edward complies, seeing Maria's determination, and she happily goes off to request permission from Armstrong to begin looking into the matter. Unfortunately, while doing so, Ross and Brosh hear the sounds of Scar attacking the library and rush back to protect Edward. They find Scar in the room where the boys have been studying and drive the serial killer out a window with gunfire. Looking around for signs of Ed and Al, they see that the boys were fortunately not in the room when Scar arrived. Unfortunately, signs point to the Elrics having snuck out of their room to head off to Lab 5 by themselves. Ross and Brosh inform Major Armstrong and Lt. Colonel Hughes immediately and they form a party to rescue the boys from the facility, where trouble will doubtlessly find them, and run into the Führer, King Bradley himself, who joins their party with a cadre of his own soldiers. Ross later appears in the rebellion against King Bradley, saving various characters from execution. Trivia *Maria Ross' prison processing number was W6186. Category:Characters Category:Military